


Sheith Secret Santa

by reesespuffs1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: ❄AzaleaSnailTwitter: Azalea_SnailTumblr: azaleasnailWishlist:- Galra Keith fell asleep on Shiro's lap- Red Riding Hood Keith and Wolf Shiro********* i chose this one- Soft kiss under the mistletoe- Keith being extremely cuddly- Lazy winter morning with hot chocolateDo not want:Omegaverse, Underage Keith, Foot fetish, s3 Shiro (post-haircut)NSFW ok? No





	Sheith Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaderiNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaderiNights/gifts).



> I kinda wanna do the others. Even if not for sheith secret santa.  
> So meh.

It was quiet as Keith walked through the woods to Lance's house. Hunk had sent him out with a picnic basket full of cupcakes and cookies and sugary buns for Lance for the Christmas party that was that evening, and Keith was trying to get there as soon as possible so he could leave and return home again.

It was seven in the morning, and Keith just wanted to go back to sleep until it was time to get ready. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, sighing, satisfied when his neck cracked. His red cloak hood fell off his head when he eased up again, and he huffed.

He hated the thing, but it was chilly and Hunk had forced him to put it on. It was wool, and it made his skin itch. But it was warm, too short to be a cape, but it covered his shoulders and was good enough. Because his town was almost always at least a little cold, and Hunk, his over protective housemate was always watching him like a hawk, he was always wearing the tacky red cloak, and it had earned him the name "Little Red Riding Hood". This only made him resent the cloak more.

Keith started zoning out as he walked, which was the norm. Whenever he was left alone for too long, his mind forced him to detach from  the situation, and he always found himself daydreaming.

Keith kept walking, following muscle memory to Lance's home that was on the other side of the forest. He was so far inside his brain that he didn't hear the blatant rustling of the leaves on the side of the path.

He snapped out of it, however, when there was a low growl that seemed to reverberate through his whole body. He looked to his right to see a pair of bright yellow eyes gleaming at him.

Keith took a quick breath and his slow stroll turned into a swift sprint, with his cloak trailing behind him. Whatever those glowing eyes were, they were chasing him, and now that he was fully conscious, he paid more attention to where he was going.

Although he was moving quickly, the eyes soon passed him, and the figure jumped out of the bushes into Keith's path. Keith skidded to a stop and turned around, ready to run again. He wasn't going to stop just to see what was chasing him. In his rush, he almost dropped the basket.

He only got a couple of steps before his cloak was grabbed and he was yanked back. The basket fell and the pastries were scattered all over the path. Keith panted hard, with his eyes squeezed shut, terrified of what was to come. He hated his cloak.

_'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. There is absolutely no doubt. I'm gonna end up leaving my friends behind, and they aren't even gonna get to eat Hunk's baking at the funeral. Oh man, oh man!'_

However, he was pulled into a broad chest that felt more human than anything else. Keith pulled himself out of his scared, racing mind as he felt the chest pant and felt arms wrapping around his torso.

Keith ripped his eyes opened to look down and was greeted with what was confirmed. He was being gripped by a pair of 'human' arms. One arm was of a slightly less pale complexion than his own, while the other was a mixture of grey and silver and black.    When he realized it wasn’t a beast or creature that was trying to eat him, he struggled against the hold that was trapping his upper body, including his arms. He wriggled and squirmed with all his might, until he realized it wasn’t doing anything and was only serving to make him tired.

" _Keith- Keith stop! Would you relax?_ " Keith would not. When he heard that voice, it scared him. He hadn't heard it out loud in so long, and he wasn't sure if he was still in his head. The voice had belonged to Shiro, someone he had forced himself to forget when he disappeared a year ago.

But he heard it again. "Keith please stop wriggling. I can only hold you for so long." Keith stilled once he was sure he wasn't hallucinating like he had for half a year.

"Sh-Shiro?" The voice laughed quietly. "Yeah. Miss me?" Keith laughed bitterly. "At first. Where have you been?" "You'd run if you found out." "I wanna run  _now_!" Shiro huffed. "I know. Just... Trust me, alright? Please?" Keith sighed.

"Fine. But put me down." "I should tell you this fir-" " _Put. Me. Down."_  Shiro groaned and did as he was told. As soon as his grip had loosened, and Keith's feet were firm on the ground, the cloaked boy ran again, expertly avoiding the fallen pastries and speeding away again. Shiro cursed under his breath- Keith could hear it ring in his ears.

Keith didn’t get far this time, before Shiro was tackling him. They rolled and Keith ended up lying on his back with Shiro hovering over him, pinning him down by his wrists. Looking into his face made it so much more real; it was terrifying to see a ghost of your past.

Of course his features had changed, however. Instead of a smooth, unblemished face that came with perfection, there was a huge raised scar that painted horizontally across his nose and his hair, once all black, had turned white at the front.

There was a yellow tint in his grey eyes, and Keith could barely see it, but Shiro's right arm,  which had been flesh the last time Keith had seen it, was now silvery and fake, and was the key change that Keith noticed.

Other than the fact that Shiro had two extra ears sticking out of his head. Animal ears, to be exact. Keith squinted at them and Shiro noticed his gaze.

"I got some news to tell you, but you have to listen. Please don't freak out?" Keith shook his head. "I can't make any promises." Shiro sighed and looked away from Keith's face and focused on th cloak that was pressed into the dusty path beneath them.

"A year ago-" "When you disappeared." "When I disappeared-" "After being gone for  _five months_." "Yeah... Look. Would you let me explain?" Keith rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not. I've been trying to forget you." Shiro took a deep breath in, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry for disappearing. But I didn't exactly have a choice." "What's the difference now?" The sound that came from Shiro's throat was almost inhuman and was the same sound Keith remembered from earlier. The sound that had made him run purely on instinct.

" **If you would _let_  me. I could explain. Now shut up and let me talk**." Shiro's voice was suddenly raspy and commanding and Keith felt almost compelled to obey him. So he did. He shut his mouth with a clamp and bit his lip.

"Thank you." His voice went back to normal. "So. As I was saying. A year ago when I was on the trip with Matt and his dad, we were ambushed. At first we thought it was a wild animal attack, mainly a bear, or some other wild animal or something. But when we realized that they went for the cameras we had first, we figured differently. We hadn't realized what it was until too late." Shiro's ears twitched. The animal ones. It drew Keith's gaze again.

Keith crinkled his brow. "What?" "Werewolves." Keith blinked. Then started laughing. "This is not happening. This is just my mind tricking me. Telling me to stop ignoring my problems and just... work this out. Get closure. 'Cause there is  _literally_ no way that I am believing in _flipping_   _werewolves_."

Keith started struggling again, putting up a fight, since he was much stronger than he looked. However so was Shiro, and Shiro looked like he could punch one of the trees around them and send it straight to the ground. Keith only squirmed a bit before Shiro was tightening his grip and fastening Keith to the ground.

Shiro opened his mouth wide, revealing fangs and sharp teeth, and resting his sharpest canine on Keith's jugular. He growled again, Keith stilling as he realized the danger.

" **Look. I didn’t want to believe at first either. But if you don't at least stay _still_... Well. I haven't eaten in three days**." Keith whimpered in fear, and Shiro could smell when Keith accepted it was real.

"Fine. Alright. You're a werewolf. Ugh. It sounds ridiculous. Whatever- What I'm really upset about, right in this moment, other than the multiple questions in my head, is that you made me drop those pastries. Now Hunk is gonna be upset and I won't get to go back to sleep."

Shiro eased up off of Keith and looked back at the mess they'd made. "Sorry about that. You just wouldn't stay still!" "You would wonder why!" Shiro grinned down at him. "At least now I have something to eat."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Get off me." Shiro sighed and released Keith's wrists and stood up. The boy sat up and rubbed the spot where he'd been held captive. "Ugh. Thanks for giving me more work. You know... I didn’t even want to get up today." Shiro nodded. "If you go back now, you could make enough time for a nap."

Keith bit his lip and stood. "Yeah. You're right. Ok. I'm gonna go now." Shiro stuck out his silver hand to help Keith up. The boy looked at it and hesitantly took it and Shiro pulled Keith up, but with his strength, Keith stumbled into his chest, and Shiro wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you a lot, Keith. I missed this." Keith sighed and buried his face into Shiro's chest. "I'm really sorry, Keith." Keith took a shaky breath then shook his head. "Wasn't your fault," came out muffled.

Keith huffed and pushed off, smiling sadly. "I gotta get going." He went to get the basket, leaving the pastries, then turned to head back to Hunk. "I'm sorry Shiro. I just... need some time to think. Bye."

With that, Keith dusted off his cloak and walked off, keeping his head held high, leaving Shiro behind like he did in his mind only 5 months before.

***

"Keith! It's time to get up! The party's in an hour. And I still need to get these scones and stuff over to Lance."

Keith groaned at Hunk's booming voice and rolled off of the bed. He groggily dressed himself in a black shirt and blue jeans, and the cloak, of course. He left his room to see Hunk with two baskets in his hands and another one on the counter.

Keith huffed and took up the extra one, then followed Hunk out of the house. They walked swiftly to Lance's house with Keith sulking behind Hunk. When they got there, Hunk used his spare key to get inside.

"Lance! We're here! Where are you?"   

 

"In the living room! Hunk! Keith! Guess who's here right now! You'll literally never guess!" Keith sighed. He had a pretty good guess.

They stopped off in the kitchen to put the pastries there, then followed Lance's loud, excited voice to the living room. When Hunk saw him, he freaked out and rushed to his side, tears almost falling.

"Shiro. Whe-whe-where have you been. I can't believe you're  _here_." Keith leaned on the door post, looking in. Shiro was sitting on the couch with Lance, Pidge and Hunk surrounding him.

His wolf ears weren't present anymore, and that tint in his eyes that Keith had noticed wasn't there either. In fact, there was no proof, other than the hair, that Keith hadn't dreamed up their previous meeting.

Although he was getting so much attention, Shiro kept his eyes on Keith. Keith stared back, gaze sullen and confused. The cloak's hood framed his face and his purple eyes were swimming with emotion.

Shiro cracked a half smile, and suddenly Keith's eyes were fogging up and overflowing. Keith felt his heart tearing in two the more Shiro looked at him. So he turned and went back to the kitchen, avoiding Shiro's gaze. He sat on a barstool and wiped his eyes. His cloak fell and he put his face in his hands.

He didn't realize how long he was there until Lance came in and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. "You alright, dude?" Keith sniffed. "Not really." Lance squeezed him. "I know this must be hard. Especially how bad your last relapse was."

Keith nodded. "I thought I would never see him again, Lance. And now he's here. After I finally got it through my head. It's too much." Keith leaned into Lance's body, and Lance wrapped both arms fully around him and thread his fingers through his long hair.

"I can't promise that your pain won't go away. But he's here. And he really misses you. He looked like a kicked puppy when you left just now. I swear I almost heard him whimper." Keith chuckled bitterly.

"If he misses me then why are you the one out here?" "Seriously? Shiro doesn't want to cross boundaries. That's how it's always been. Besides. The guests are arriving and he's gaining an audience. Allura and Coran are here, by the by."

Keith sniffed and dried his face. "OK. Gimme a sec. I'll be out soon."  Lance nodded and left Keith on his barstool, taking a basket of pastries with him. Keith took a couple deep breaths then got up to go into the living room.

He took a sharp breath when he immediately met Shiro's gaze and curved swiftly to go to a conversation involving Pidge, Coran and Plaxum about the flexibility of swordfish. Keith pretended to be interested and added some points that he'd known form random nights when he couldn't sleep.

For a few hours, he was able to avoid Shiro, and he almost succeeded avoiding him the whole night, until Allura went outside and brought back in an axe she had found buried in her backyard.

"The handle is made of pure silver and the head looks like steel. I think my dad must of hid it there when he was a hunter. I don't know why he would though." Keith looked over to Shiro who was flinching at the proximity to the silver. Keith sighed. It meant he hadn't dreamed up earlier.

"Shiro. You want to hold it? It'll be a welcome back gift." Shiro visibly paled at that and stuttered while trying to decline. "I-I-I really shouldn't. I wouldn't... Want to... stain it?" Allura looked at him funnily. "I just dug it out of my own garden. There is no way that you could possibly stain it."

Shiro shrugged, but Keith saw that if he didn't interrupt, there would be a possibility he might stain the silver. Keith groaned to himself and walked over.

"C'mon, Shiro. Just take it." Because Shiro can't say no, the man reached out slowly and hesitantly, and Keith was pretty sure he was the only one to notice his unsteady hands.

Just before he was about to grab it, already cringing from how close he was, Keith swooped in and grabbed the axe. "Allura! This is so cool. You said you found it in your garden? This is such a cool treasure to randomly find." Keith's smile was strained, but it fooled most of the others, including Allura.

Once he got their attention, making jokes and swinging the axe around carefully, he looked back at Shiro and signaled at him to go outside, and get some fresh air, and away from people. Shiro left without hesitation, and Keith stayed for a little while longer, before following Shiro's escape route.

Keith found Shiro sitting alone in a patch of grass, looking up at the sky. "Hey." Keith sighed at the greeting and sat down beside him. "Hi. Shiro. So... It's real. I didn't imagine it." Shiro huffed.

"I wish you did. I've been living like this for a  _year_ , Keith. I'm sorry I waited so long to come back, but I... I just found a way to escape. Keith... All this time... I've been thinking about you. You're the reason I even  _had_  the guts to escape."

Keith blushed and leaned back, looking up at the stars, like Shiro was and he sighed, again. "I went... crazy thinking about you being gone, Shiro. I couldn't  _stop_  thinking. I couldn't admit it, and my mind got scrambled and I self-harmed and I was suicidal. I... It almost killed me. I almost killed  _myself_. Lance and Hunk literally had to lock me up and watch me all the time."

"I'm sorry, Keith." "Don't be silly. It apparently isn't your fault, and my mental state is my own problem." "But Keith. Mr. Holt gave me a choice to go on that hunting trip. I could've stayed here working on research with the Garrison. And stayed here with you.

"But instead I went off, left you for 5 months then got myself kidnapped  _and_  turned. Into something most people don't even believe in, no less. Look, what I'm saying, is that I really should be sorry. And now I come back to you. As a monster. And I'm not even sure I won't hurt you."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Shut up." With that he launched himself onto Shiro's lap and held the sides of his face. "At least you're here now." Shiro smiled softly up at Keith. Keith leaned down and Shiro met him halfway and they locked lips for the first time in almost a year and a half.

Their kiss was passionate, and had both males whining from the heat of it. Keith pulled away first. "Don't worry about not being here. I'm sure I'll find a way to forgive you." Shiro grinned and captured Keith's mouth again and they stayed in the backyard for twenty more minutes just cuddling and kissing.

Lance was the one to call them inside, doing his duties as Keith's best friend. It was getting really cold, and Keith's cloak couldn't last forever. "Ok lover boys, come on. We know you miss each other, but you really can't stay outside all night."

Keith groaned and got up and pulled Shiro up behind him. "Where are you staying Shiro?" Shiro tilted his head back, thinking. "Well, since I escaped and came here immediately, I would think either in my old house, or in the woods. Neither seems safe to me."

Keith shook his head and dragged Shiro behind him back to the house. "Stay with me and Hunk. We have a pullout couch and Hunk's a really good host." Shiro smiled at the back of Keith's head. "Aw. Are you caring about me?" Keith looked back with a blush.

"You told me you were a fictional being that is actually real only a few hours ago. And that you're on the run." Keith stopped on the porch and turned to face Shiro, keeping his fake hand in his own. "Of course I care. I'm worried about you. I don't want to lose you again." Shiro sighed and used his free hand to cup Keith's face.

"Thank you. I promise you. I won't leave you again." Keith looked up at Shiro with shiny eyes and leaned up to kiss once more.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Shiro." Shiro chuckled.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Keith."


End file.
